Amour secret
by Marsupi
Summary: Les pensées de Anthony pour une jeune fille


Disclaimer : Je ne suis, en aucun cas, propriétaire de l'histoire, des personnages et de tout ce qui concerne Card Captor Sakura. Mais le fanfic ci-dessous est mon œuvre. 

Amour secret

Anthony était dans son fauteuil rouge, trônant la salle de séjour. Il avait les coudes sur chacun des accoudoirs. Ses mais s'entrelaçaient en dessous de son menton. Il avait les yeux fermes et ses pensées partaient à la dérive.

« Elle. Pourquoi elle ? Elle est belle, c'est vrai. Ses yeux… Son visage… Sa peau m'obsède. J'y pense jour et nuit. Mon cœur est épris d'elle. Quand je la regarde, plus rien ne compte, autours de moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, dans ma poitrine, quand elle me touche ou ne serait-ce qu'elle m'effleure. Je l'aime ? Oui, j'en suis sur. Sinon pourquoi j'aimerais tant vouloir me blottir tout contre elle ? Pouvoir sentir le parfum de sa peau. Glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, doux, déjà, juste en les regardant. Enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Plonger mon regard dans le sien, sans pudeur. »

Anthony soupira mais ne bougea pas.

« Ce pouvoir. Pourquoi à moi ? Je ne l'aurais pas connu si je n'étais pas cette réincarnation. Je ne souffrirai pas cet amour non partagé. Elle l'aime et il l'aime. Je ne peux rien y faire. Rien empêcher. Et surtout, ne peut rien avoir en retour, de mon amour. Le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'ai su que tu ferais chavirer mon cœur comme personne ne l'avait fait, et comme jamais il a était. Je sombre dans le désespoir tel un navire faisant naufrage. »

Anthony était dans un arbre, perché sur une branche. Il sentait sur son visage la douce brise qu'offrait cette nuit d'été.

« Elle est là. Si près physiquement, mais si loin sentimentalement. Heureusement que tu ne peut pas me voir, tu verrai que désespoir et amour… L'amour pour toi, ma belle. Ô ma belle, j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses deviner en moi, comme je devine en toi. Mais ce que je vois n'est que désarroi à mes yeux. Je devine que tu l'aimes, que tu lui donnerai ta vie sans condition. Je sais que tu le ferai pour moi, mais ça serait pour une autre raison. L'amitié… Voilà la raison. Je ne veux pas être que ton ami. Je veux être plus, pour toi. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. » 

Ce même destin à décider de faire craquer la branche, où se trouvait Anthony. Il tomba et se releva difficilement. Pendant qu'il regardait ses blessures, mineure, la jeune fille s'avançât inquiète par le bruit. Elle fut surprise de voir Anthony.

« Elle est si près de moi. Mais… Mais elle pleurait ?! Elle à les joues mouillées de larmes. Elle s'approche de moi. Que s'est il passé ? »

Anthony prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena, s'assoire, sur le banc, près d'eux.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux pleins d'amour. La jeune fille s'approcha d'Anthony, et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du sorcier.

« Que fait elle ? Pourquoi fat tu ça ? Tu me tortures tellement, en agissant de la sorte… Elle recommence à pleurée. Ces larmes, qui mouillent mes vêtements, me déchirent le cœur. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas la voir pleurée. Pourquoi est elle si malheureuse ? Elle, qui est si dynamique et pleine de joie, d'habitude. »

Anthony dégagea son bras, de sous la jeune fille. Il posa sa main, tremblante, sur la nuque qui s'offrait devant lui, Laissant les quelques cheveux qui y traînaient déjà. 

« Puis je ? Ne serais pas déplacer ? Etant donné que…Elle m'aurait déjà repoussé. Enfin…je pense. »

La fille lui dit quelques mots mais ne les compris qu'à moitié. Anthony souleva le visage meurtri par les larmes, s'aidant de sa main libre.

« Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Lui ton bien aimé. Celui qui te donne la force de sourire, jour après jour. Il t'a trahi. Cet homme, a qui tu as donné ton cœur. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te le mettre en mille morceaux. Ô, ma belle ! Je souffre plus de te voir souffrir, que de te voir heureuse avec lui. Il ta laissée. Il n'a pas su estimer la chance qu'il a de recevoir ton amour. J'aimerais tant être à sa place. »

La jeune fille le va son visage ver celui du jeune homme.

« Que fait elle ? Tes yeux m'envoûtent. Tes lèvres, si tendrent à première vu. Pourquoi avances tu, si près de moi ? Je frissonne… J'ai tellement envi de goûter a ses lèvres presque offerte… Mais…Mais… »

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux et se rapprocha, encore plus près, du visage du sorcier. Elle posa ces lèvres sur celle d'Anthony.

« Non, ma belle. S'il te plaît. »

Anthony recula son visage. Il expliqua, à la jeune fille, que la vengeance, n'était pas une solution. Elle replaça son visage sur la poitrine, d'Anthony, si accueillante.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer. Je n'ai pas le droit et ne veut pas abuser de la situation. Ce n'était qu'un test ou je ne sais quoi, pour toi. »

Anthony était allongé dans son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête. Les rideaux rouges, filtraient la lumière du soleil. Il regardait le plafond, face à lui. 

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Que se passe t il ? Ses amis ne savent pas où elle se trouve. Moi, oui. Mais je sais que, la rejoindre, ne ferait qu'agrandir ma douleur, déjà si insupportable. Elle avait si mal l'autre jour. Ma belle, si je pouvais donner ma vie pour ton bonheur, je le ferais sans hésitation, sans condition… par amour. Ca sonne à l'entrée. C'est elle. Je sens son aura. Que veut elle ? Rien que de la savoir là, près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, me fait tellement souffrir. Non ! Je ne lui ouvrirais pas. De toute façon, cet après midi, je quitterais ce pays. A contre cœur, bien sur, mais sans rancœur. Pourquoi insiste t elle à sonner ? »

Anthony se leva de son lit, attrapa un pantalon au pied du lieu de repos, et mit le vêtement. 

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à la jeune fille. Il la fit entrée dans la salle de séjour et l'invita à s'assoire.

Anthony servi deux tasses de thé, assis dans son fauteuil, qui faisait face à la jeune fille. 

« Depuis qu'elle est entrée, elle n'a pas dit un mot. Je suis sur qu'elle m'en veut pour l'autre soir. Ces lèvres, si tendres et si… Non ! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. »

_ Anthony ? 

_ Oui ?

« Et cette voix si mélodieuse. »

_ Tu sais, pour l'autre soir…

_ Oui je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veut pas.

« Non, je ne t'en veut pas du tout, mais j'aimerais ne plus en parler, ne plus y penser. Ca me fait si mal… »

La jeune fit un sourire timidement.

_ Je te remercie.

« Son sourire, il embellit son visage. Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime et c'est pour cela que je dois l'oublier. »

Anthony se trouvait devant une maison. En dessous, de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait quelques marches qu'il franchi.

« Son père n'est plus là. Il vit avec la mère de Tiffany et son frère vit avec Mathieu. Donc on va se retrouver seuls. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de dîner avec elle ? J'aurais du partir comme je l'avais prévu. Mais comment j'aurais pu refuser quelque chose, qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle avait tant insisté, pour que je dise oui. »

Anthony eu, à peine, le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Woawwww !!! Elle est si belle, si magnifique. »

_ Bon… Bonsoir, Sakura. Balbutia t il.

« Ce sourire, cette voix, elle… Elle fait battre mon cœur si fort. J'espère qu'elle ne remarquera rien. »

Ils étaient à table savourant le dîner, préparer, plutôt, par Sakura.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Les chandelles, la vaisselle qui brille, la musique de fond et la lumière tamisée… Elle veut vraiment que je craque. Cette ambiance romantique et elle si belle… Son regard est dans le mien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne doit pas. Je ne veux pas. »

Anthony se leva et invita Sakura à danser. Ils dansaient, sans pour autant, être l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es là. Presque dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi près qu'à cet instant. Je savoure ce moment, comme si c'était le dernier, car, bientôt, je serais loin d'ici. Loin de toi. Loin de ce que désir mon cœur. »

Sakura, entoura, de ses bras, le cou de son cavalier et le regarda tendrement.

« Que fait elle ? Que veut elle ? Pourquoi ? »

Sakura posa, doucement, son visage, contre le corps, devant elle.

« Décidemment, cette fille veut ma perte ? Mais pourquoi fait elle ça ? Quel est son but ? »

Anthony posa, ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

« J'ai senti un mouvement sur son visage. Etait ce du mécontentement ou, au contraire, de… Non c'est pas possible ! Elle aime encore Lionel. J'en suis sur. »

Le couple se laissa envoûter par la musique et dansait au fil de la mélodie. Après un moment, trop court pour Anthony, le jeune homme demanda à voir Kéro, pour le saluer avant son départ.

Anthony pris le mot que lui tendait Sakura.

« Sakura, je serais chez Tiffany jusqu'à demain après midi. Mais si tu as un problème, qu'el qu'il soit, téléphone et je rappliquerais dans la minute qui suis. Ton fidèle ami et gardien, Kéro. »

Anthony fit un sourire.

« C'est bien Kéro, ça ! »

Sakura repris, lentement, le mot dans les mains d'Anthony. Elle se tourna et lui faisait face. Elle lui pris une main et la mit sur sa hanche. Elle tendis son bras, vers son poste de radio et appuya sur un bouton.

« Non, pas encore ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir longtemps. J'aurais du partir au lieu de demander à voir Kéro. Ma belle, Sakura ! »

Sakura pris la deuxième main du jeune homme et la mit sur sa hanche.

_ Fait moi encore dansée, s'il te plaît. Souffla t elle au jeune homme, l'entourant de ses bras et plongeant son regard dans celui d'Anthony.

« Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle !!! Je lui décrocherais la lune, si je pouvais. Ses yeux… Ses yeux m'ensorcèlent tellement. »

_ Anthony.

_ Oui qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ?

Le couple s'arrêta de danser.

_ Tu reviendras au Japon ?

_ Je…Je…

« Dois je lui dire que la réponse est non ? Que c'est pour l'oublier que je pars ? »

_ Je ne sais pas, Sakura.

_ Pourquoi part tu ?

_ Pour…Pour…

« C'est incroyable ! On dirait qu'elle m'a entendu. »

_ Je par, pour aucune raison particulière. Pourquoi me poses tu ces questions ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut être, juste, par curiosité.

Sakura pencha la tête et fit un grand sourire, dont elle seule connaissait le secret.

« J'en peut plus, il faut que je parte. Rester ici, avec elle, dans ses bras, sans pouvoir lui dire… Je ne sens plus, mon cœur battre. Elle est là. Son visage contre ma poitrine. La caressais, l'embrassée, l'aimée, tout simplement. Voilà ce que je voudrais. Sakura, tu me fais mal en me gardant près de toi. Laisse moi partir et t'oublier. »

Sakura leva son visage vers Anthony.

_ Anthony.

_ Oui ma… petite Sakura.

« Voilà, j'ai failli me trahir. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. »

Sakura approcha son visage de celui d'Anthony, le pencha, un peu, et lui fit un tendre baiser.

Anthony attrapa les deux bras de la jeune fille. Mais ne se détacha pas d'elle.

« Je…Je t'aime Sakura, si tu savais à quel point. Non ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?! »

Brusquement, Anthony s'éloigna de Sakura, sans lui lâcher les bras.

_ Sakura, je…Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

Sakura se défit d'une main d'Anthony et posa son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Fait pas ça. Tu me fais tant de mal. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est Lionel. Je ne peux rien y faire. Il faut que je parte. »

_ Chhhhhht. Souffla la jeune fille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Anthony se tourna et voulu partir. Mais, à peine, avait il bouger, qu'il senti une main le retenant, par son poigné.

_ An…Anthony. Lâcha t elle dans un souffle. 

Anthony se retourna vers Sakura, qui ne lui avait pas lâchait le poigné.

« Ses yeux…Ils ne sont plus pareil, qu'avant. Où est l'étincelle qui brillait jusqu'à…Jusqu'à…Oh non ! C'est à cause de moi. Sakura, ma belle Sakura. »

_ Pardonne moi, Sakura.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

« Je t'ai embrassé. C'est ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

_ Je t'ai embrassé, Anthony, Parce que j'en avais tellement envie.

Sakura sourit au jeune garçon et lui lâcha son poigné en s'attardant, un peu, sur ses doigts.

« Je ne comprend plus rien. »

_ Mais l'autre soir, tu pleurais tellement pour Lionel.

Sakura se rapprocha d'Anthony.

_ Ce n'est pas pour lui que je pleurais.

_ Mais tu m'avait dit qu'il t'avait laissée tomber, je me trompe ?

_ Non, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleurais.

_ Mais…

_ La raison pour la quelle, je pleurais, est que je me suis rendue compte, ce jour là, que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre homme.

« Un autre homme… Mon cœur… Il ne tiendra pas le coup. Il faut que je sorte, que je parte loin d'ici. Un autre homme a réussi à pénétrer son cœur. »

Sakura s'approcha d'Anthony, si près, qu'il sentait, le souffle de la jeune fille, caresser sa poitrine. Elle mis ses bras au cou du jeune homme. 

« Non Sakura, j'en peut plus, je veut plus souffrir. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplissaient de larmes, qu'il retenait autant que possible.

« Ma belle Sakura, laisse moi partir. Je veux garder, de toi, un souvenir, d'un sourire aux lèvres et non pas le nom de cet homme que tu as choisi, faisant ma perte. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Anthony. Sakura mit une main sur la joue du jeune homme et essuya la goutte d'eau, lui faisant défaut.

_ Tu n'as toujours rien compris, Anthony ?

Sakura resserras son étreinte. Elle le força à la regarder, en levant un peu son visage.

_ Anthony c'est…

Sakura frissonna, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

« Non Sakura ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Ne me dit rien. »

_ C'est toi que j'aime. Souffla Sakura.

Anthony écarquilla ses yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu.

_ Quoi ? Lâcha t il

Sakura le regardait toujours.

« Ma belle Sakura. Ai-je bien entendu ? Ou était ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Serai ce possible que mon sentiment sois partagé, enfin de compte ? Non j'ai du mal entendre. »

_ Sakura, est ce que…

_ Oui Anthony. Je t'aime.

Anthony voulait éclater de joie, embrasser la jeune fille et lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais n'en fit rien…

« Non, c'est un rêve. Je dois être en train de rêver. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que mon imagination me joue des tours. »

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit, relâchant, son étreinte. Anthony le remarqua tout de suite.

_ Sakura, que se passe t il ?

_ C'est que…

Elle hésita un moment et s'éloigna d'Anthony.

_ C'est que, je pensais que toi…

Elle se mit devant la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Anthony la suivit et resta derrière elle.

_ Sakura, regarde moi ! S'il te plaît. Souffla t il.

Sakura se tourna lentement, son visage baissé. La jeune fille leva son visage vers Anthony. Il découvrit des larmes coulant de ses yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre autour de sa taille.

_ Belle Sakura, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Il essuya, délicatement, les larmes de la jeune fille.

_ Sakura, laisse moi un peu de temps…

La jeune fille baissa à nouveau son visage mais fut rattrapée, dans son élan, par les doigts, fin, du jeune homme. Il lui fit un sourire.

_ Laisse moi, au moins, finir ma phrase. Je te demande de me laisser un peu de temps, parce que ça fait si longtemps que j'attend ce moment. Je ne voudrais, pour rien au monde, le gâcher.

Anthony remarqua que l'étincelle était réapparue dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle lui fit le plus grand de ses sourires, qu'il grava dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier.

_ Ma belle Sakura, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sakura sauta au cou du jeune homme. Elle enfouie son visage au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. 

Anthony et Sakura dansaient, l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma belle Sakura. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Je suis là, dans tes bras, sur une musique qui devient, notre chanson. Il y a quelques jours, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Encore une chose que Clow et moi n'avons pas prévu. Mais à quoi bon ? La surprise en est que meilleure. »

Anthony ferma les yeux, ne voulant penser qu'au moment présent. Il glissa délicatement ses mains sous le chandail, dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna au même instant. Anthony enleva brusquement ses mains et les mit sur les hanches de la jeune fille. 

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. »

Sakura regarda Anthony avec l'air interrogateur.

_ Pardon, Sakura.

_ De quoi ?

_ Je dois aller trop vite pour toi.

Sakura souria à Anthony.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Anthony plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura.

_ C'est que… Quand je voulais mettre mes mains sous… Tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier.

Sakura prit le visage d'Anthony entre ses deux mains. Elle approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, telle une caresse. Elle s'éloigna un peu et regarda Anthony.

_ Continu. Souffla t elle.

_ Tu en es sure ?

Sakura enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule.

_ Oui, j'en suis sure. Murmura t elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Anthony mit sa main gauche derrière la nuque de Sakura et commença à l'embrassée. Il glissa, délicatement, sa main droite sous le chandail de la jeune fille. Il fit quelques pas, entraînant Sakura, et la fit tomber sur le lit, avec lui. Sakura l'amena, brusquement, vers elle. Dans un élan de désir, ils décidèrent d'approfondir leur baiser. Passant du simple baiser à un baiser passionnant et fougueux. Anthony caressa les cheveux de Sakura avec sa main gauche, pendant que sa main droite remonta le long du dos, l'attirant, vers lui quand il la voulait plus proche.

« Je t'aime tellement, Sakura. Voilà des années que j'attendais ce moment et toi tu me l'offres alors que je voulais t'oublier, hier, encore.

« J'ai pas envi de me réveiller. J'étais dans ses bras. Sa peau est elle si douce que dans mon rêve ? Ses lèvres ont-elles, vraiment, ce goût si délicat ? Et ce moment magique, où je m'offrait à elle corps et âmes, était il si réel que ça ? Pour le savoir, il faut que… »

Anthony ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il chercha, du bout des doigts, ses lunettes, sur la table de chevet, près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ma chambre. Mais alors… »

Anthony voulu s'assoire sur ce lit quand il fut freiné dans son action, par un poids qui écraser sa poitrine et le regardait. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui se présentaient à lui.

« Je n'est pas rêver. Ma petite Sakura. Ma tendre et délicate Sakura. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux. C'est la première fois que j'étais l'amant d'une femme et je suis heureux que se sois toi. Je ne pars plus, comme je l'avais décidé. Je veux rester près de toi, mon amour. »

_ Je t'aime, Sakura. Souffla t il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée.

_ Je t'aime, Anthony. Répondit, une voix mielleuse.

**FIN**


End file.
